


We built this house (with your hands, and your time, and your blood)

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Low Chaos, M/M, Psychology, Rats, wicked eating habits
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: В твоей постели − мертвая крыса.





	We built this house (with your hands, and your time, and your blood)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We built this house (with your hands, and your time, and your blood)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444834) by [Plexus (toitsu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toitsu/pseuds/Plexus). 



> **От автора:**
> 
> в общем, тут на самом деле должен был получиться стебчик, потому что Корво/перекусы − мой ОТП  
> а фэндом часто шутит о том, как других персонажей, должно быть, коробит от его привычек есть всякое (крыс в особенности)  
> и я подумала, что если они отнесутся спокойно и даже начнут снабжать его крысами? и вот результат.
> 
> и это не стеб.
> 
> название взято из песни Manchester Orchestra − Virgin.
> 
>  
> 
> Перевод названия:  
> Мы выстроили этот дом (твоими руками, твоим временем, твоей кровью)

**i.**

В твоей постели мертвая крыса. Мертвые крысы на твоем столе. Мертвые крысы на полу, на пороге; маленькие аккуратные кучки на грязных тарелках.

В твоей постели мертвая крыса.

**i.**

Ты пытался объяснить поначалу, осторожно (потому как даже здесь ты не можешь просто объявить, _я колдун, еретик_ ), что делаешь это из необходимости. _Всё нормально_ , ответили они, поняв тебя превратно, _всё в порядке, Корво, сэр, вам нечего стыдиться._

 _Она думает, Колдридж изменила тебя_ , рассказывает Сердце, когда Каллиста поблизости; _она думает, ты не дружен с головой._

_(Гадает, станет ли следующим шагом − человеческое мясо.)_

Адмиралу плевать до тех пор, пока ты готов выполнять его приказы; Мартин говорит, _все мы там побывали._

**i.**

Сесилия приносит тарелки. Старается заверить тебя, _все мы делаем, что можем, ради выживания. Но разве вы не хотите, чтобы я их хотя бы приготовила? Вся эта шерсть − вам не противно?_

**i.**

В первый раз ты об этом почти не думаешь; город ими кишит, и, хотя ты полагал, что в баре сравнительно чище, должно быть, ты заблуждался.

Ты бросаешь их в огонь; давишься от вони, но больше на ней не зацикливаешься.

 **i.**  

Они не перестанут приносить тебе крыс.

_Я видел стаю возле заброшенных комнат, сэр, подумал, вы захотите знать._

Ты не хочешь знать. Ты делаешь это не… делаешь это не потому, что тебе нравится, ты делаешь это не от голода; этот вкус − шерсти, мышц, внутренностей − тебе отвратителен.

(Ты чувствуешь биение сердечек, когда смыкаешь зубы на их извивающихся тушках − _тук тук ширк пик_.)

(Твой рот изнутри на ощупь − словно изрубленное мясо. Крысы яростны в своем страхе.)

Однако объяснить ты не можешь. _Крыса есть крыса, какая разница, какого она цвета,_ спрашивают они; _вы в порядке, Корво, сэр?_

_(Вы обратитесь в безумца? разнесете чуму? приметесь стенать?)_

**i.**

Появляется смрад − в твоей комнате, на всем чердаке, − словно от канализации, словно от самого города; пахнет смертью.

(Пахнет тобой.)

Однажды ночью ты ложишься на крыше и просыпаешься с ноющим телом.

_Вы поступаете неразумно, Корво._

Тебе всё равно. Ты не можешь терпеть ни вонь, ни гниль, не здесь, не здесь, не в этом месте, которое временно безопасно; кошмаров тебе хватает.

(Ты и так всюду сеешь ужас; призрак, который обличает самые омерзительные деяния города. Ты не хочешь заразить это убежище.)

 _Вы можете спать в моей лачуге,_ предлагает Сэмюэль, _я могу спать в лодке._

 _Категорически нет,_ отвечаешь ты. _Я в порядке._

(Ты в порядке. В порядке. Всё пройдет. Они перестанут. Всё пройдет. Ты в порядке. Есть и более важные вещи, о которых тебе нужно беспокоиться.)

**i.**

Ты спишь на крыше. Начинается дождь.

**i.**

_Вы ведете себя нелепо,_ говорит он глубокой ночью, провожая тебя вниз по лестнице; _не упрямьтесь. Я не против отдать вам свою постель._

Он ведет тебя во тьме, сквозь дождь; _не уходи,_ просишь ты. _Мы можем разделить ее._

Что он видит, когда смотрит на тебя? (Безумца, еретика, разбитого человека? Окровавленный меч и руку с меткой? Последний шанс спасти это место − или только смерть?)

Что он видит?

_(У лодочника доброе сердце. И он уважает тебя.)_

Что бы он ни видел, он примиряется со зрелищем.

Следующие несколько дней вы спите спина к спине.

**i.**

В темноте ты заучиваешь равномерные удары его сердца; его спокойное дыхание тебя убаюкивает. А вот что будит тебя среди кирпичей и крыс − его отсутствие.

_(Я страшно извиняюсь, Корво.)_

У тебя нет времени о нем думать. Тебе нужно вернуться к Эмили.

(Но если не будет он цел и невредим, когда всё закончится…)

**i.**

От его прощальных слов тебе становится стыдно.

_(…но я ума не приложу, как вы через всё это прошли, не упустив из виду самого главного.)_

Потому что ты не знатен и сердце у тебя не доброе. Отнюдь не милосердие ты подарил им, не забрав их жизней.

_(За это я вас и уважаю.)_

Он не должен. Тебя с твоим клинком, редко пускаемым в ход; тебя с твоими яростными крысами.

(Крысами, которых ты до сих пор ешь и, наверное, будешь есть, пока в городе их не останется вовсе. Ты вычистишь этот дом. Своими зубами и голыми руками.)

Он не должен уважать тебя. Но уважает, и это согревает тебя.

**i.**

Сэмюэль − стар, а ты − измотан; у вас обоих есть шрамы, и мир по-прежнему холоден, развращен и сер. Но в баре тепло, чисто и сухо, и ты мечтаешь лишь о секундной передышке.

Люди нерешительны, толпятся, заказывая выпивку.

Ты ловишь его взгляд, он подмигивает.

 _Никакого яда на этот раз, сэр, клянусь,_ говорит он и подает тебе стакан.

Впервые за целую вечность ты смеешься.

Ты говоришь ему, _я бы хотел остаться на ночь. Ты так и спишь в своей древней лачуге?_

**i.**

Он − стар, а ты − измотан, и мир по-прежнему озлоблен.

Но с Эмили на престоле и на поруках у вас двоих, таящихся в тенях, мир, быть может, станет получше.


End file.
